


Bruises

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bruising, Comfort, M/M, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to hurt Grif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

  Their lips crashed together, Grif's stubble scraping lightly against Simmons chin. The latter whimpered when Grif's nails sunk into his one organic hip, deepening the kiss. "I couldn't take my eyes off you during training." Grif whispered when they broke apart to lift his shirt over his head. "I can't ever take my eyes off you." 

  Simmons attached his lips to Grif's neck, pushing him to the red painted walls. "Just kiss me. We don't have very much time." He moaned kissing his lips again. Grif had convinced Simmons to skip on a meeting Wash had called with the captains and their team. 

  Simmons was right, the ex-freelancer sent Jensen and Bitters to find their captains, who were hidden in Simmons' room. Simmons moved his hands down to the Hawaiian's hips. He gripped them tightly, making Grif yelp. "S-Simmons, you're hurting me." Grif pushed his hands away. Simmons backed up, glancing to his robotic arm.

  Grif stared at the one hip that was already turning purple, prominent on the pale skin Simmons had given him. "Oh no." Simmons whispered, feeling tears prick into his eye. "I hurt you.  _Again_." He wiped at his eye, the organic one of course. Grif looked up quickly, eyes widening.

  "No no! It doesn't even hurt that much!" Grif pleaded taking a step forward, making Simmons scramble back quickly. "Simmons, it's ok!" He held his hand out softly.

  "I hurt you though. I'm so stupid." He smacked his forehead firmly. Grif  used his distraction to grab both wrists and bring them down. " _Grif!"_ Simmons exclaimed, pushing him back to the wall. He hit it with a soft   _thud_ and made a small 'oof', causing Simmons to wince.

  "You didn't mean it." Grif said, standing up. He approached again, stopping when Simmons froze.

  "Is that why you don't take your clothes off in front of me?" He stepped closer making Grif tense. "Turn. Around." He commanded, grabbing his shoulder with his organic hand, flipping him around. Grif had his mouth open to protest, but stopped when Simmons gave a horrified gasp. " _I did this?_ Why didn't you tell me?"

  "I didn't want you to do this." Grif whispered. Purple and yellow marks blossomed on his back, red marks were littered about as well, a result of metal catching in skin. "Simmons-" He began, but was interrupted when the door flung open.

  "Captain Grif! Captain Simmons!" Jensen called before stopping in her tracks, Bitters leaning over her shoulder. "Oh." She said quietly. Grif was pressed to the wall, shirtless, with Simmons touching his back lightly, with tears running off his cheeks.

  "Agent Washington is looking for you both." Bitters said, putting his hand on Jensen's shoulder, dragging her to his side and out if the room. "So um, we'll wait outside, can't go back empty handed." He mumbled pulling the door shut again. Grif awkwardly pulled his shirt over his head.

  He pecked Simmons' cheek, and began to clip his armor back on. "We'll talk later." He mumbled, clipping his helmet on. Simmons pulled his gloves on and and his helmet, reaching his hand to Grif's. Their fingers intertwined, Simmons refusing to squeeze Grif's back when he did. "Don't treat me like glass."

  "Sorry." Simmons mumbled, resting his helmeted head on Grif's shoulder. "I love you."

  "I love me too." Grif giggled, opening the door, revealing  a patiently waiting Jensen and Bitters.  "What are you waiting for? Go." Grif ordered. 

  "Sorry, Sir." Jensen mumbled, jumping ahead. Bitters rilles his eyes, and Simmons lightly wraps his arm around Grif's waist.

  "It's ok." Grif mumbled to him. And then it was.  

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a Grimmons prompt. Please. I'm actually dying without them. Also the reason Bitters dragged Jensen out of the room was because he didn't want her to see it.


End file.
